


Grey Eyes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Poor Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime. Sailor Iron Mouse approaches Hotaru's home and views something interesting.





	Grey Eyes

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse refused to remember Sailor Galaxia's usual scowl. She had to find a Star Seed as soon as possible. She also refused to recall Sailor Galaxia attacking her with lightning or energy blasts for always failing to obtain Star Seeds. Her grey eyes settled on a house window. *Hm?* Sailor Iron Mouse thought before she approached it. Her head tilted to one side.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY. The words were attached to the living room ceiling. A green-haired woman stood with a young girl. She smiled near her. 

''Another birthday present, Michiru-mama?'' the girl wished to know. She watched as Michiru nodded at a snail's pace. The girl's eyes widened before she blinked a few times. She turned to everything in the living room. ''I don't see another birthday present.'' Her finger contacted one side of her face after Michiru walked out of the living room. She blinked again.

The girl gasped when Michiru returned with a small tabby cat. Her eyes became wide again. 

''Your new pet, Hotaru.'' 

After taking the cat, Hotaru smiled. 

Sailor Iron Mouse's grey eyes widened before her body trembled uncontrollably. Cats were other things she dreaded. Perhaps more than Sailor Galaxia's scowl. The fangs of cats. The claws of cats. Her eyes remained wide as she ran. Sailor Iron Mouse almost looked forward to viewing Sailor Galaxia's scowl.

 

THE END


End file.
